


hyung, why are your cheeks so red?

by hwayung



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, hwiyoung cries, signal spoilers, this is a thing i thought a lot about after signal ended, u bet ur ass jaeyoon and inseong r datin thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwayung/pseuds/hwayung
Summary: Chanhee was not Sun-woo, but sometimes it was a little hard to remember that. A few of them take it a little harder than the others. They show their little brother how much they love him.(aka when [spoiler] sun woo died I was upset bc it was sad and then i wondered if they watched signal bc chan was in it and were taken off guard from seeing him like, dead. some members cry)





	hyung, why are your cheeks so red?

**Author's Note:**

> the title is an actual lyric from 4 step i choked
> 
> theres not enough sf9 shit in the world and i love my kids a lot thanks
> 
> u know I love my kids equally but dawon, youngbin, and rowoon r extra squishy with chan so here
> 
> this is p trashy but whatever yolo

The _Signal_ series had been quite dark in itself already, but the finale was filled with a little too much red for everyone.

“What’s he doing?” Taeyang murmured, hidden underneath a blanket, with his eyes peeking out. His legs were splayed over Youngkyun sitting next to him and Inseong was leaning into Taeyang’s shoulder on his opposite side.

“It’ll be fine, everyone,” Jaeyoon reassured. “Nothing bad will happen. Probably.” But he was linking fingers with Inseong, whom was sitting above him on the couch, Jaeyoon on the floor.

Sanghyuk was sitting next to Jaeyoon, and was making a sour face as Jang Hyung-sung tapped an unknown substance into oblivious little Sun-woo’s tea.

Seokwoo’s bottom lip trembled as he draped his body over Chanhee’s on the hardwood floor. “Nothing scary happens, right, Chanhee?” he whines.

The youngest wobbles under the elder’s weight, before desperately rolling away. Seokwoo falls stomach first. “Shut up,” he mumbles. He takes a sidewards glance at the dorm television, before scurrying to his feet. “I’m tired,” he announces.

“You can’t go to bed yet, Chan,” Youngbin complained from his spot on the chair. He was cuddling a small blue pillow, encircling it like an oversized koala. “This is the season finale _and_ it’s _your_ show.”

“I’m really beat, hyung.” He glances at the screen again, Not-Chanhee takes a seat across from Jang Hyung-sung’s character and smiles. Chanhee inwardly cringes and says a quick goodbye before fleeing to his room and burrowing under the covers, getting his phone out to play a game.

Seokwoo and Jaeyoon, specifically, wanted to follow Chanhee to the room, but couldn’t bare to miss the end of the show that they had invested themselves in for the sake of their youngest. His acting had really improved, and they all overflowed with pride seeing their little brother on the screen.

An hour and a half later, the remaining members have finally reached episode sixteen, and were drowning in anticipation to see how the story ended. To see how Sun-woo actually died.

Taeyang’s gasp seems to echo in the room as the scene cuts to the grisly murder. Director Kim was kneeling next to an unconscious Sun-woo, blood rapidly spilling from his slit wrist. Youngbin winces hard; the blood just keeps pouring out and Youngbin remembers just how much blood a human body contains.

The character wipes his prints from the razor blade and attempts to sneak it into Sun-woo’s seemingly lifeless hands to complete the staged suicide, but the latter jerks reflexively, giving Kim Bum-joo a cut on his thumb. He sucks at the blood and resorts to placing the blade next to Chanhee’s—Sun-woo’s—body.

Sun-woo is still fucking breathing as he bleeds out and Youngbin swears his own blood boils.

Sanghyuk had remained impassive and restrained from being overly dramatic throughout the show, very aware of its fictional context, but feels himself starting to lose that grasp on reality, and drowning in the fear that comes along with an innocent character who died unnecessarily and way too brutally with the face of Chanhee.

“I can’t take it anymore,” Youngkyun whines; the kid is fucking crying again. He cried in the last episode seeing doctors helplessly try to bring Sun-woo back to life, and now he’s sobbing thinking about how awful it was that Sun-woo was still alive even as he was rapidly bleeding out. If the detective had just been a little faster, or if Jang Tae-jin hadn’t framed Sun-woo in the first place, he wouldn’t have had to abandon his little brother through death.

Taeyang and Youngkyun burrow under the blanket together, as Youngkyun cries and Taeyang pats his back to comfort him (“It’s okay, Hwi. It was just a show.”).

Sanghyuk just stands up and leaves, his hand curling into a fist despite himself. Seokwoo dabs at his eyes, and tries to wave air into his face to stop his tears, but he couldn’t rid his heart of the grief he felt seeing Chanhee die like that—fake or not.

Youngbin, Jaeyoon, and Inseong are the only ones who really finish watching the show.

___

Once _Signal_ ends, Youngbin has Taeyang take Youngkyun to bed, the latter having cried himself exhausted once again. Jaeyoon and Inseong proceed to cuddle on the couch, turning on some random variety program, but not paying attention. They just played with each other’s hands and hair, trying to forget the image of little, helpless Chanhee bleeding out in his house alone, with no one to comfort him.

Wordlessly, Youngbin nods towards Chanhee’s bedroom, and Seokwoo nods in understanding. They knock quietly on the door, even though it was wide open.

“Chan?” Seokwoo questions. Nothing except for a small rustling from the top bunk. Seokwoo clambers up easily (he was basically as tall as the top bed anyway) and drapes himself over the human shaped lump. “Are you okay?”

It takes a few seconds, but finally Chanhee throws the covers off and pushes Seokwoo towards the wall. “You’re _suffocating_ me,” he griped. “Why wouldn’t I be fine?”

“You left without watching the end. We thought you might be upset?” Youngbin replied. He walked next to the bunk, reaching up and laces their fingers together.

“I’m not upset.”

“Then why’d you leave?”

“Iwasembaruzed,” he mumbled incoherently. Seokwoo poked at him with his fingers and stuck his face right next to Chanhee’s bedhead hair and red tipped ears.

“What was that? I can’t _hear_ you,” Seokwoo quips, lowly singing the Spongebob intro.

“I was…embarrassed,” he murmured again.  

“We still can’t hear you,” Youngbin teased.

“ _I was embarrassed_!” Chanhee yelled out. “For fucks sake, it’s _embarrassing_ to watch yourself act and cringey as _fuck_."

“Look at him blush!” Seokwoo cooed.

Youngbin opened his mouth, ready to scold without realization but someone beat him to it.

“Language, young man!” Sanghyuk chided playfully from the door. He was standing with his hands on his hips. He hunches over slightly and imitates an old woman’s voice. “Back in my day, we got a beating if we spoke like that.”

Youngbin rolled his eyes and gestured for him to join them. Sanghyuk chuckled and walked over, hopping onto the bed, landing on Seokwoo and earning groans from both of them, and ruffling the youngest’s already messy hair.

“Hyung, we can’t all fit on this tiny bed, I’m telling you right now. Please get off,” Chanhee complained.

“Ah! So _cute_!” Sanghyuk sing songed, ruffling his hair again.  

“If you keep messing his hair up it’ll probably come back to normal in due time,” Youngbin joked.

“Not that I don’t love this crushing presence that is infiltrating my bed—oh wait. I don’t!” Chanhee retorts, voice dripping with blunt sarcasm as always. “But what are you all doing in my room?”

“This is our room, too,” Sanghyuk and Seokwoo reply matter-of-factly, simultaneously.

Chanhee glares at them. “Okay, but your beds are _there_ ,” he says, pointing at the opposite bunk. “Not here. _There._ ”

“Chanhee,” Youngbin started, his voice taking on a serious tone. The youngest sensed it and squirmed a bit, trying to get his legs free so that he could sit up straight. He was growing; his head grazed the top of the ceiling. He looked at the leader inquisitively.

“I wanted to say, that I know it was fake and all, but if you ever feel threatened or sad you can tell us.”

“ _OH MY GOD_ ,” Chanhee shrieked.

“No! Chan, I’m serious. We don’t want anything like that to happen, ever. Okay?”

“There is no reason for me to ever do that, hyung.”

“You never know. Sun-woo had a stressor. He was happy and innocent but he still…ended up that way,” 

“Okay, but I wasn’t framed for rape IRL, so,” he deadpanned.

“Shut up, smartass,” Seokwoo murmured fondly, still laying down, playing with the hem of Chanhee’s t-shirt. The younger just rolled his eyes.

“You’re our precious baby,” Sanghyuk babbled on, using his hand to caress Chanhee’s jaw. The latter jerked spastically, hands raised and ready to fight. Sanghyuk kissed the tips of Chanhee’s thin fingers. He screeched.

“ _Stop that_!”

“No, thank you,” Sanghyuk replied politely.

Seokwoo sobered up and rubbed Chanhee’s tense back. His muscles slowly relaxed. “Please, Chanhee,” he mumbled pathetically. The younger’s expression softened. “Even seeing it on the TV and knowing that you were just in the other room made me wanna cry. My cheeks are blotchy because of you. You need to take responsibility.”  

“Shut up,” Chanhee said again, but the affection in his voice was undeniable.

“It’s true,” Youngbin confirmed. “I think Youngkyun is still crying over it.”

Chanhee grimaced. Then he smiled. “What a big baby,” he murmured.

The four nodded in silent agreement. Sanghyuk sneakily made eye contact with Youngbin, and they smirked. Youngbin quickly made his way up the little ladder and draped himself over the three younger members. Sanghyuk laughed, Seokwoo groaned, Youngbin giggled, and Chanhee screamed.

“We _really_ can’t all fit on one bed, I swear to god it’s going to _break_ , why are you doing this?” Chanhee half huffed out, half yelled out. He moaned, the combined pressure of the older members felt like it was compressing his lungs.

“What can I do to get you _off of me_?”

“Promise me you’ll come to me about your problems! As your older brother, I want to know if you’re ever feeling sad, or angry, or scared!” Youngbin announced happily.

“Fine, fine fine!”

“What was that?”

“If I’m feeling upset or sad or suffocated, _li_ _ke_ literally _right now_ , you’ll be the first to know!” Chanhee relented.

Satisfied, Youngbin jumped to the floor and quickly fled to his own bedroom in hopes to escape Chanhee’s wrath.

Chanhee patted the backs of Sanghyuk and Seokwoo stiffly, as they were both still splayed on top of his body. “And you two? Get off of me? Your beds are like, five feet away,” he complained.

“Tell hyung you love him!” Seokwoo demanded. He started to attack Chanhee with tickles and the youngest almost pushed him straight up off the bed. “Say you love me, and that I’m your favorite!”

Chanhee cursed under his breath. “ _Shit_ —I love you, Seokwoo hyung. You’re my fa _vorite_!” his voice raised an octave as Seokwoo jabbed him especially hard in the side. He, too, jumped off the bed and ran to the main room to take cover with Jaeyoon and Inseong.

“And you?” Chanhee questioned tiredly. “What do you want?”

Sanghyuk smirked. “Give me a kiss and say you love me.”

Chanhee’s nostrils flared as he tried to keep his anger in. “I…love you, Sanghyuk hyung,” he spit out reluctantly. He went to give a peck on the cheek, but the latter quickly grabbed the former by the face, hands on either side of jaw, and gave him a prolonged kiss on the lips. Before Chanhee even realized it, Sanghyuk was jumping down and scurrying out.

Chanhee yelled after him, throwing a pillow at his receding back. “You’re goddamn _lucky_ that wasn’t my first kiss, you greasy bread roll!”

___

A time later, Chanhee was still fuming, arms crossed and sitting upright in his bed. The others sensed it, staying out of the room and eyesight of the youngest, leaving him to sulk in his room alone. Jaeyoon and Inseong were still cuddling (gross) on the couch, and Chanhee hadn’t seen Youngbin, Sanghyuk, or Seokwoo since a half hour before.

He turned to face the wall in a huff and pulled the blanket up violently. There was a shy knock at the door and Chanhee reared his head, ready to spitfire at whoever showed up (he was hoping it was Sanghyuk hyung), but instead he saw a blotchy faced Youngkyun and his expression mellowed as he remembered what Youngbin had told him. It seemed to be the truth.

“Hyung,” Chanhee sighed. “Why are your cheeks so red?”

Youngkyun wordlessly climbed the ladder and gently laid next to Chanhee on the bed, pressing close to him. He sniffled quietly.

“Are you okay, hyung?” Chanhee smiled affectionately.

“Don’t ever get tied up in stuff like that,” Youngkyun murmured, burying his face into Chanhee’s back. Chanhee turned his body so he could wrap his arms around the elder. “Also,” the latter began. The youngest hummed. “Don’t wear red scarves, please.”

Chanhee chuckled, overcome by Youngkyun’s cute and submissive nature. “I promise, hyung. No red scarves. And no getting framed for rape. I’m sure that’s a _big_ worry,” he joked.

“Shut up,” Youngkyun whined, lightly punching Chanhee in the arm as he looked up at him. “Just tell us if anyone every threatens you, or anything. Whatever. Just tell us.”

“Why do you all keep telling me that? Youngbin said the same thing.”

“Youngbin is extra protective of all of us, but you especially. We all are. I think it’s the age gap." Youngkyun yawned sleepily.

“Hyung, shouldn’t you sleep in your own bed?” Chanhee scolded.

“I cried myself out because of you. Just let me sleep here tonight.” On another night, Chanhee would have kicked him out by force, but looking at his crimson mottled cheeks, the youngest couldn’t find it in himself.

A while later, Youngkyun was completely passed out in the other’s arms, and Chanhee was falling quickly into slumber when he heard footsteps quietly pad into the room. He heard the light switch flick and a rustling as his roommates crawled into their respective beds.

“Did you see them?” Sanghyuk asked.

“Yeah, I did,” Seokwoo answered. Inseong also gave a hum of confirmation.

“He never does that with _us_ ,” the eldest whined.

“Shut up,” Chanhee’s reprimanded, his voice resounding strongly in the darkness.

“You’d think he was the hyung by the way he talks to us,” Inseong gripes.

“ _Go to bed_ ,” Chanhee hissed.

“Yes, hyung,” Sanghyuk joked.

Chanhee sat in the darkness, heartbeat slowing as he dozed off, and he felt himself flush warmly at all that his members did for him. Youngkyun even cried for him. He was happy to know that his acting was good enough to get the members as worried as they were. He chuckled to himself. His members were cute.

“Aw, Chan, are you thinking about us?” Chanhee’s eyes flew open to see Seokwoo towering over him, standing tall even on the bottom rung of the ladder.

“Greaseball,” Chanhee deadpanned, slapping a light hand against Seokwoo’s forehead. He lost his balance and jumped back onto the floor.

“I’m flattered.” Even in the darkness, the younger could see Seokwoo place a hand over his heart.

“You’re just stale pizza crust, you know that, right?”

“I love stale pizza crust,” Seokwoo replied, acting fake affronted.

“You hate stale pizza crust,” Sanghyuk rebuked. “You said it was one of your pet peeves.”

“Not _helping_ , Sanghyuk hyung.”

“I’m just saying—”

“Will you just _shut_ the fuck up, please?” Youngkyun spit out. Chanhee and Seokwoo made eye contact, both their eyes widening in surprise. Chanhee gingerly pat Youngkyun on the hat, running a hand through his hair.

“Sorry, hyung,” he whispered.

There was more noise as Seokwoo got into bed. A few seconds passed; the room was silent save for quiet breathing and the soft _tick tick tick_ of their alarm clock.

“I like stale pizza crust,” Inseong said. Had he really been thinking about that this whole time?

The remaining four members answered in unison, in varying degrees of annoyance. “Shut up, hyung!”

“I’m just saying.”

**Author's Note:**

> chan always acts like he hates skinship but i refuse to accept that
> 
> ok but im fucking dying over wanna one deadass pd101 was hella problematic but daehwi and jihoon came out of it so imma deal with it (but if jihoon does "save you in my heart" one more fucking time im jumping off a cliff idc if he's my bias or not) also pls give jisung a lot of love i love him a lot
> 
> find me @ http://kimhwayung.tumblr.com (personal) or @ https://hwayvng.tumblr.com


End file.
